


pink is the new black

by Yuisaki



Series: voltron challenge week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Allura (Voltron), Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Canon Universe, Gen, aka where keith becomes black paladin and says no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuisaki/pseuds/Yuisaki
Summary: “You guys know I’m not cut out for this.”Hunk is the first one to respond. “Yeah, I mean…” He coughs and shoots Keith a sheepish look. “Keith, you know I love you, but it was literally yesterday at the end of the battle that Pidge said Lotor’s fleet was only a couple minutes away, and then you like, ejected yourself from Black. To run screaming to fight him one on one. Which, uh, wasn’t a very good idea.”“Especially considering the fact that he had about ten other fleets, and you had one flaming mullet of rage and a small, tiny bayard."“Yes,” Keith says, relieved. “Thank you, Pidge.”***After Shiro disappears, Keith gets tired of being leader.





	pink is the new black

“I’m done,” Keith announces when he walks into the hangar. Allura watches as he spares a second to pat Black on her nose, murmuring something to her. Black hums, dips her head. Keith turns back to the rest of the paladins and nods at Allura—then before she understands what’s happening, she suddenly has his black helmet in her hands. 

Allura blinks at it. Looks back at Keith. Back at the helmet. Keith. Nothing is computing. “What?”

“I’m done,” Keith repeats, running his hand through his sweat-soaked hair. “I know Shiro told me to lead Voltron and all if he’s gone, but I’m pretty sure it doesn’t count if he told me while he was delirious, sleepless, and newly returned on a battle from the astral plane.”

“Basically, he’s never been coherent when he told you to lead Voltron,” says Pidge. 

Keith nods at her. “Exactly. And I’m not cut out for this.” He turns to look at everyone in the eye one by one, a question in his eyes. “You guys know I’m not cut out for this.”

Hunk is the first one to respond. “Yeah, I mean…” He coughs and shoots Keith a sheepish look. “Keith, you know I love you, but it was literally yesterday at the end of the battle that Pidge said Lotor’s fleet was only a couple minutes away, and then you like, ejected yourself from Black. To run screaming to fight him one on one. Which, uh, wasn’t a very good idea.”

“Especially considering the fact that he had about ten other fleets, and you had one flaming mullet of rage and a small, tiny bayard.”

“Yes,” Keith says, relieved. “Thank you, Pidge.”

Pidge shoots finger guns at him, one hand still typing away on her tablet. 

“This show of teamwork is very nice and all,” Allura cuts in, “but I must say I’m still rather confused as to why I have the Black Paladin’s helmet.”

Keith shrugs and leans back on a column, crossing his arms. “You’re our commander.”

“And the princess, which really should’ve given you the leadership role from the beginning, if you’re accounting for the fact that Altea was said to be a diplomatic nation. No offense or anything, Allura, but no matter how peaceful shit can be, you still have to know tactics and maneuvering and all that—”

“And the fairest one of them all!” Lance shouts from the intercoms as he touches down on the castle gates, late as always. Everyone rolls their eyes. 

“Anyways,” Keith presses on, “I don’t have the head for being leader. You do. It’s not me who makes everyone do 90% of the things we get done around here, it’s you. Which is why I think Allura should be the leader of Voltron.”

“Anyone who agrees say aye,” Hunk says. 

“Aye,” Lance says immediately. 

“Aye,” Keith agrees. 

“Ayyyyy,” Pidge says. 

“And that brings us to a consensus of four,” Hunk concludes, turning to her. “What do you say, Princess?”

“This is all happening rather fast,” Allura says, blinking. She looks down at the Black Paladin’s helmet. Her heart is hammering in her throat, but her hands don’t betray her, holding the helmet securely between gloved fingers. She’s always wondered, but now that she has a chance—to be leader, to fight, to be at the forefront of every attack and prove that diplomats don’t have to go hand in hand with being weak…

Allura’s breath leaves her in one stunned whoosh. She can. She can. 

She licks her lips and glances back up at everyone, meeting their expectant gazes. Pushing her shoulders back, she says, “I’ll pilot the Black Lion.” But before anyone can start cheering, she raises a finger. “But someone else has to break the news to Coran.” Her lips break out into a devious grin. “I’ll be out flying Black, in the meanwhile.”

As she leaves the hangar, she catches Hunk whispering conspiratorially, “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.”

Allura doesn’t bother hiding her pleased smile. It’s their mess now.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this up like four months ago and forgot about it until i was going through my wip folders so....... lmao. this was for day 2, something you want to happen in s3 in the voltron general bang challenge week. ofc that week is long past but still had lots of fun with this challenge!!
> 
> i'll be posting more works soon, so keep a look out!! thanks for reading!


End file.
